Rotisserie cooking devices are known in the art. A rotisserie is generally known as a device that cooks food by rotating it slowly past a heating element or heat source in either a vertical or horizontal orientation. Rotisserie cooking is gaining acceptance as an improved way of cooking a large food item such as a piece of meat or poultry. Benefits of cooking using a rotisserie includes slow and even roasting and self-basting resulting in an improved food item.
Prior art rotisseries may be in the form of a countertop device that draws electrical power to provide both for rotation as well for generating heat within the device. Such countertop versions of rotisseries take up a large amount of counter space and may create a burn hazard as the entire product gets extremely hot when cooking. Additionally such countertop models do not allow for cooking other food items simultaneously within the rotisserie oven. Also, such known countertop rotisserie ovens may produce motor noise and noise caused by rotational friction of the parts moving within the oven.
Other examples of rotisseries include accessory type devices that are positioned in a grill or oven or other type of cooking source. Typically these devices require an electrical power source such as a coupling or cord that links with an electrical power source.
The aforementioned rotisserie devices are limited in that they require a separate source of electrical power for rotating the rotisserie and in some cases for generating the thermal energy for cooking. There is therefore a need in the art for a rotisserie cooking device that converts the thermal energy of an oven or other cooking appliance to mechanical energy for rotating the rotisserie. There is also a need in the art for a rotisserie cooking device that is positioned within an oven or other cooking source insulating against unwanted noise. Further, there is a need in the art for a rotisserie cooking device that is easy to store and does not take up counter space.